


Stakeout

by fogfig



Category: Dragons - Fandom, Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), wings of Fire - Fandom, wingsoffire, wof - Fandom
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Slash, Smut, glornami, glory x tsunami, the hidden kingdom, tsunami gets fucked, wings of fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogfig/pseuds/fogfig
Summary: Takes place during The Hidden Kingdom. Glory and Tsunami are placed on night watch to monitor the mysterious tunnel in the rainforest. This far into the forest, nobody can hear them.
Relationships: Glory & Tsunami (Wings of Fire), Glory/Tsunami (Wings of Fire)
Kudos: 9





	Stakeout

Tsunami missed the Sea Kingdom.

Although she would never admit it, she kind of wondered what life would be like if she had stayed. If the SkyWings hadn’t attacked. She was sure she would have been fitted up to a harness like Anemone and Auklet, but maybe it would be worth it. She had never felt more comfortable than she had surrounded by water, filling the cracks between her scales and soothing years of aches from hard stone floors.

But here she was, in the rainforest, watching a dark hole all night with Glory. Just where she wanted to be. She could see the RainWing through the dark, curled up with her wings over her snout. Tsunami was suddenly aware of how long it had been since she’d had time to herself.

Come to think of it, she’d never had time alone. She was always with the guardians and the dragonets, and then with Coral and Anemone. The closest she got to being alone was a few hours in the cave with Riptide. Tsunami had never been more grateful of the darkness as she flushed hard, remembering his scales against hers, his talons and snout. Her own talons fumbled down her belly, almost instinctively.

Tsunami became abruptly aware of how pent up she was. Even her tail brushing against her core almost sent her over the edge. Tsunami snuck a glance over at Glory. Her friend was awake, staring at the starlit sky. She looked sadder than Tsunami had ever seen her, even more than when she thought Clay might abandon her.

“You okay?” Tsunami asked. She fought to keep her voice from shaking, but it was no use. Glory looked her up and down in the darkness.

“Just worried about the missing RainWings, I guess,” Glory said, wrapping her tail around her talons and letting her frills droop. Tsunami could hardly keep still, bouncing from claw to claw. She could hardly resist from sitting back and getting herself off, but if Glory heard her, Tsunami would never hear the end of it.

But what if there was another way? 

She lit up her scales, illuminating the two dragons. Tsunami hadn’t realized how close they were. Night vision always fucked with her depth perception.

Smooth pickup lines floated through Tsunami’s head, each stupider than the last. She was glad she didn’t also have mood-ring scales.

_ Is there a color for horny? _

She stared into Glory’s hazel eyes. They seemed to stare right through her, fierce but soft. Glory’s scales started to shift, and Tsunami quickly looked to the ground and let her scales go dark.

She was afraid of scaring Glory off. With Riptide it was one thing- he was a stranger, there would be no consequence but her own shame if he walked out on her. But this was Glory. The dragon she grew up with, the dragon she still had to save the world with.

The dragon she’d had a crush on since she was a little kid. 

“Glory?” she asked, her voice hardly a whisper. “Can I-?”

She was cut off by a shape crashing into her, and for a split second she thought the rainforest monster had gotten her. It was Glory, her body pressed tightly to Tsunami’s, kissing her like it was their last night alive. She squashed the thought that maybe it was and pushed back, falling into a rhythm that was both familiar and excitingly new.

It wasn’t like Tsunami had never imagined this moment before. During fight training, Tsunami always got excited at her friend’s touch. The closeness, the heat, the energy of it all. She would jump straight into the river after practice, even if her scales weren’t sore. On a good day, the currents were so strong none of the dragonets could see in at all, and she was left to her own fantasies.

But now it was different. It wasn’t just her. Now she knew that  _ Glory  _ wanted this.

The RainWing had her pinned against the soft grass. Tsunami’s scales were glowing, and she didn’t remember turning them on. Glory stared down at her, a question in her eyes.

Tsunami grabbed Glory around the waist and pulled her down, their scales sliding across one another’s as she straddled the RainWing and pumped her hips up and down. Glory pushed back with a fervor, not even trying to suppress the starbursts of color shooting through her scales.

Experimentally, Tsunami slid her talons into Glory. Her friend gave a small gasp and grabbed Tsunami’s talons. Taking this as a no, she immediately tried to yank them away, but Glory all but shoved them farther into her, guiding Tsunami’s talons as she rubbed so hard her wrists started to ache.

Tsunami wasn’t even trying to contain herself now. Her hips bucked and thrusted, desperate to be touched in this way, but the moans slipping out of Glory were doing it for her better than talons or tails ever could. 

Tsunami rubbed faster, as deep as she could go, feeling Glory’s hitched breath on her face. Glory let out a guttural noise, somewhere between a moan and a scream, as her legs tightened around Tsunami’s talons. She pulled them out slowly, still rubbing in small circles, and Glory made a feeble attempt to keep them in her. Even in the dark, she could see that her talons were soaked.

She pushed them against her own hips, which buckled at the touch. Tsunami rubbed as hard and fast as she could, small moans bursting from her as Glory’s cum mixed with her own on her talons.

Glory bent her head down and started licking urgently at Tsunami’s already swollen clit, and the SeaWing could hardly keep from shouting out. Her tongue was warm and fast, flitting in and out.Tsunami could hardly contain herself as she felt it building up.

“Glory!” she squealed, her voice choked and breathless. Glory licked faster, sucking at the tender flesh and playing with it.

“GLORY!” Tsunami’s voice came out as the same strangled scream-moan as she climaxed, her hips and legs bucking wildly. Involuntarily, all of her scales went as bright as they could go. Glory pulled back to avoid Tsunami’s powerful tail, but quickly went back to kissing her. Their bodies grinded together, legs and wings intertwined. They couldn’t be close enough.

They pushed at each other urgently, like sex was oxygen and they were suffocating. Tsunami lost count of how many times she’d come, and her clit and wrists were sore. Glory gave one last moan and flopped down onto Tsunami, their faces smushed together as the two dragons caught their breath. Tsunami lit up her scales softly, looking into Glory’s face.

“That couldn’t have been your first time either,” the SeaWing breathed. She couldn’t believe her ears.  _ Glory _ of all dragons was  _ giggling _ .

“You know that NightWing assassin?”   
“No way!”

Tsunami and Glory lay together, talking softly until the rainforest was drenched in blue dawn.

  
  


* * *

“We need to guard the tunnel  _ constantly _ ,” Starflight fretted. “I found two more dead sloths out there! Are you sure you didn’t see  _ anyone _ ?” 

Glory and Tsunami shared a glance.

“No, but if you want to catch anyone, you want the dragon who can see in the dark,” she pointed out, nudging Glory with her wing subtly enough that Starflight wouldn’t pick up on it. 

“And, in case anything happens, you need a dragon who can camouflage herself!” Glory jumped in instantly.

Clay raised his eyebrows and Tsunami stuck out her tongue at him. He shrugged.

“Alright. Glory and Tsunami on night watch tonight,” he said, leading the rest of the dragonets away.


End file.
